1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more specifically, to a method of forming quantum rod (QR) films and QR light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantum rods (QRs), like quantum dots (QDs), can be formed in nano-size. Because of the effect of quantum confinement on electrons and holes, the continuous electronic band structure of QRs turns into a discrete energy level structure with molecular characteristics. Therefore, ORs can emit fluorescence once being excited. Currently, QRs are mostly applied to form optical thin films, also known as QR films. When rays of light reach the optical thin film, the light of certain wavelengths would be turned into partially polarized light of another wavelength because of the polarization properties of the QRs. Given that the polarized light emitted through the QR film is the brightest when parallel to the long axis of the QR, the brighter the polarized light would be when the long axes of QRs are better aligned, and a light-emitting display device can reduce more energy consumption if such QR film is adopted.